


黎明之王

by DarthRiver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver
Summary: 金鹿线后日谈if向面对旧帝国军和暗黑蠢动者的反扑，贝雷丝失控了





	黎明之王

**Author's Note:**

> 包含大量剧透，尤其是贝雷丝龙化

战后修复的部分永远是最艰难的部分，贝雷丝觉得这甚至比带领同盟的军队扫除威胁芙朵拉的暗黑蠢动者更困难。要做的太多，而手头的资源又远远谈不上充足，她的靴跟打在石制的城堡地板上，空洞的敲击声让她再次想起了接近六年前的事，她也是这样每天走过加尔古•马库修道院的走廊。但显然当时要比现在热闹得多，修道士的祈祷声、学生们的聊天声、大教堂的钟声，所有这些声音都是她怀念的，每个人都会在她路过时点头致意或是露出微笑。  
“老师。”  
他们会这样称呼她，兴高采烈的，平淡的，懊恼的，无数种带着鲜活情绪的呼唤。  
而现在他们只会带着十二分的敬意称呼她为陛下。  
她叹了口气，推开门扇回到了自己的办公室，不出意外地又看到本已清空的办公桌上再次堆满了需要她过目或是处理的文书。护卫们站在门口，在看到她身影接近时毕恭毕敬地行李，沉重的铠甲碰撞发出金属敲击的声音。  
太安静了，除了文官和将领们每次拜访时会带来些许的嘈杂以外，迪亚朵拉王都的城堡宫殿还是太过安静了。  
她真的很需要她的学生们来帮帮她，但刚刚经过动乱的各个贵族领地都需要他们的领主进行最基本的治理，所以最后还是绕回了资源匮乏这点上。斐迪南回了艾吉尔领地去处理他父亲留下的烂摊子，不过好在他早已接受，或者说是毛遂自荐想要当新生王国的宰相了，她的邀请和他的自荐在她登基后一天二人碰面时同时提出，这种巧妙的撞车当时甚至让她也忍不住笑出了声。  
目前宰相代理是原同盟方面派出来的人，贝雷丝给不出任何怨言，这位代理是个很认真的人，虽说工作效率着实是稍微有些低，而且在政见方面也十分保守，缺乏一些闪亮的地方。  
芙朵拉再次统一后的局面其实与之前并无太大差异，各大贵族都表达了对新王的认同与服从，承诺会对战后领地统治放宽一些。佣兵出身的贝雷丝实际上对王国统治真的非常一窍不通，现在的局面在她个人看来已经算是最好的情况了，贵族统治延续千年已久，就算存在变化的可能性，那也不是她现在可以做到的。在贝雷丝实际坐到现在的位置才真正的意识到艾黛尔贾特曾经想达成的事究竟有多困难，贵族与纹章制度宛如无法逾越的高峰，无法在不流血的情况下轻易撼动。  
而更多的战争则是她和现在的芙朵拉都无法承受的。  
有时候她真想一剑劈了办公桌骑上自己的飞马离开迪亚朵拉，继续去做她逍遥自在的佣兵，再也不管这些所有恼人的事。  
贝雷丝苦笑着展开下一份卷轴，暗自祈祷这一封不是关于领地内的牛羊由于牧场被战争破坏导致奶类肉类减产，申请最低限度资金维护牧场的报告。  
这个位置是她的学生们、老师们、教团成员们和所有的士兵用生命换来的，他们将最宝贵的东西拱手奉上，就算这不是她想要的，她依旧有责任去承担这一切。  
另外就是库罗德的托付。  
拥有和所有人都不一样的想法，做着不切实际的打破隔阂与偏见的梦的男人。  
距离库罗德悄无声息地离开芙朵拉也已经过去大半年，偶尔会有信件经由纳戴尔和希尔妲哥哥的手传到她手里，内容都是比较琐碎的寒暄，类似纳戴尔很想和老师好好谈谈，可以的话还想一起喝个酒之类的。信件的保密性完全不可靠，涉及到帕迈拉现况的语句自然不可能出现。  
上一封信件已经是上一节收到的了，贝雷丝看着信件的最后一行小字出神。  
“……黎明已经不远。”  
那么她假设这个过程也许还需要至少一年的时间吧，重新把信件放回抽屉里，她的目光扫过了同样放在抽屉里的一个小盒子。  
库罗德在离开前给她的戒指就静静地躺在那个盒子里，从未被她真正的戴在手上过，杰拉尔特留给她的戒指也一起待在那，没有来得及送给对方。在一切都稳定下来之前，这个简单的许诺只能留在他二人之间，不被任何其他人知晓。  
贝雷丝叹息着重新关上抽屉，重新将注意力移回公事上。 

急促的敲门声惊醒了贝雷丝，大脑还需要些许反应时间才能恢复正常工作，但同时她已经挣扎着坐起身，披上随手丢在床头的睡袍裹好。  
战争结束后基本从未出现过这种半夜传信的情况，她的本能在提醒着她也许的确是出了什么不妙的事情，久违的紧张感让她觉得全身的肌肉都有些僵硬。在真正得到汇报之前，贝雷丝不会去设想究竟是发生了些什么，这个好习惯让她能在大部分时候保持难能可贵的冷静。  
从敲门到她起身开门其实仅过了片刻，门口站着的传信兵在看到拉开木门的她时明显吓了一跳。  
“陛下，非常抱歉这么晚还吵醒您，但是……”  
贝雷丝抬手制止他继续说官话：“出了什么事？”  
传信兵头盔下的眉头紧皱着，终于还是说出了贝雷丝早已有心里准备的噩耗。  
“有身份不明的军队自密尔丁大桥方向分三路向王都进军，现已派出斥候侦察详细情况。”  
贝雷丝陷入了沉默，她早就料到会有遗留敌人反扑的情况发生，她只是没料到对方集结势力的速度会如此之快。新王国成立尚未满一年，王都蓄留的兵力不能算多，原同盟领内的贵族军队也有部分为了领地建设进行了遣散，要安排贵族领地进行迎击也不算现实。  
“立即联系加尔古•马库大修道院，请求大司教进行支援，斥候方面调查清楚敌方兵力及所属后立即汇报给我。”  
传信兵应了一声，行礼后迅速转身离开。  
贝雷丝轻轻阖上门扇，糟糕的消息和止不住的应对思绪完全驱散了她仅剩的睡意，她拉开通往阳台的门扇，呆呆地走了出去。  
新月已经开始顺着天幕落下，睡袍的衣料根本无法抵挡秋季夜间的低温，贝雷丝抓紧了阳台的石栏，注视着依旧沉睡的迪亚朵拉，芙朵拉的人民尚在睡梦中，丝毫不知让他们恐惧的战火即将再次袭来。  
必须避免直接在迪亚朵拉与对方交战。  
斥候仍在探查对方的身份，但贝雷丝其实很清楚对面会是些什么人，旧帝国的贵族，香巴拉的余孽。在之前与帝国的战斗中有许多让她在意的人物都在混乱的局势中遁走，帝国方的亚兰德尔公爵，王国的科尔奈莉娅，而进攻香巴拉的战役虽算是大获全胜，香巴拉也已毁在他们自己手中，暗黑蠢动者给她带来的那种不祥的感觉却始终没有消去。  
与黑暗为伍的鼠辈，贝雷丝在心中咒骂着，扭头回房。 

第二天的传来的消息并没有减轻她心中的负担，同盟领内的贵族们皆已收到通知，也回复了简短的消息给她，承诺将于近日内带兵驰援王都，商议后续战术。  
贝雷丝必须承认在战术上她是比不过库罗德的，在她缺席的五年里，年轻的里刚家嫡子早就成长为有名的军师，但现在她也只能靠自己来顶上这个军师的位置。她整个上午都焦急得坐立难安，等待斥候或是教会方面的回复。  
最后完全无法安心处理文书工作的贝雷丝只能恼怒地冲进训练场，在她折断了第二柄训练用的木剑时，塞罗司教会的回信终于抵达了她手中。  
消息非常简短，仅有一句“教会军将从加尔古•马库出发。”  
署名的西提司签名过于用力，最后的一个字母落脚处羽毛笔都戳破了羊皮纸。想必他也已经察觉到了此次起兵的敌军中可能会有哪些人。  
贝雷丝这时才终于稍微松了一口气，有教会军从后方进行协助的话，目前需要的就是把敌人的注意力从迪亚朵拉引开，最理想的情况当然就是疏散邻近的村落，在迪亚朵拉附近的平原进行战斗。不管怎样，新王国军都还是有胜算的，不会轻易输给旧帝国的势力。 

不应该是这样的。  
一切都像一场不会醒来的噩梦，树木燃烧的黑烟和焦糊的气味让她的感官进一步钝化，还有火焰炙烤的高温，汗水不断地从额头滑落。贝雷丝握紧了手里的天帝之剑，不确定敌人究竟会从哪个方向袭来，长时间的苦战让她的神经持续绷紧，她诅咒自己的松懈，暗黑蠢动者不知用了什么办法加快了行军的速度，还在她带军迎击时点燃森林，用己方士兵作为诱饵，想将她和王国军一同烧死。  
教会骑士团还没有来吗？同盟领的人呢？  
“陛……下……”  
贝雷丝猛地扭头，身后呼唤她的王国士兵脸上满是痛苦，身体不自然地抽搐着，这种样子她曾在露米尔村发狂的村民身上见过。  
她机械地举起手里的剑，挡住自己手下士兵袭来的攻击，她至今依旧不知道暗黑蠢动者到底对他们做了什么，更不知道怎么化解这种狂化状态。  
令人不适的笑声从她身后响起，贝雷丝猛地顿住了，她不能说她不认识这种令人作呕的笑声，粘腻得仿佛爬虫类。她僵硬地扭头，对上身后人的视线。  
“……科洛妮艾！！！”  
火光映在对方死灰的皮肤和橙色的发丝上，照亮了女子脸上的笑容。贝雷丝在大脑反应过来之前已经扭转脚步向她冲了过去。  
为什么没有死？明明已经被索龙的魔法吸收了才对，为什么没有死？  
疑问和憎恨在贝雷丝的脑内回荡，她放弃了思考，不管为什么她没有死，只要再一次让她断气就好了吧，让她再也没法笑出来，再也没办法嘲弄杰拉尔特。  
旧帝国的士兵从各个方向冲了出来，但她眼里只能看到最该死的那个女人的脸。她想起来了，在迷雾森林的那天，科洛妮艾倒在地上颤抖着对她呼救，贝雷丝只是看着她被黑色的不详雾气吞没，她当时根本就没有动过去救她的心思。  
她只是可惜不能亲手扭断她的脖子。  
再一次舞动天帝之剑，用灵蛇般的骨剑杀死所有挡路的帝国军之后，贝雷丝失去了意识。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

帕迈拉的军队抵达迪亚朵拉附近时，一整片森林已经化为焦土，为首的库罗德还来不及为眼前的惨状感到震撼，他的余光已经瞟到了在森林边缘呆立的王国军士兵，人群中却没有他最在意的那抹淡绿色。库罗德强压下心里作响的警报，驱动身下的飞龙靠近那群呆滞的士兵。  
“发生了什么！你们的女王在哪里！”  
士兵颤抖着抬手指向被火烧过的树林间。库罗德来不及细问，催促飞龙载着自己朝士兵所指的方向飞去，他不相信经历了那么多场艰辛战役之后的贝雷丝会因为这一次旧帝国的反扑就简单的落败，不管发生了什么他都要亲眼去确认。  
飞龙的速度很快，他早就已经在炭化甚至是烧成灰烬的树木间看到了一具具残缺的焦尸，最让库罗德感到奇怪的是，越是向前，路途上化成齑粉的树木就越多。  
然后他便看到了，让大部分森林都化作焦黑平地的原因。  
青色的巨龙矗立在焦土中心，爪下还踩着几只暗黑蠢动者制造出来的黑兽尸体。库罗德没有停下，他早已设想过这种情况，蕾雅在修道院沦陷那天的姿态、纯白无暇者，斯灵沙漠里带着马库伊尔纹章的呼风者，被纹章石吞噬后普通人变化出的黑兽。那么作为身负最特别的炎之纹章的贝雷丝，是否也具备如四圣人一般的能力。眼下倒是没有机会让他为自己的猜想得到证实而感到高兴，库罗德苦笑着。  
青色巨龙在他靠近后才突然动起来，低声咆哮着作出了攻击的态势，库罗德紧急狠拽飞龙的缰绳才勉强躲过了巨龙吐出的火焰。  
“老师！”  
库罗德无比确信眼前的巨兽就是自己的老师，虽然不知道为什么目前的贝雷丝在龙化后会开始无差别攻击靠近的他，八成这原因也是跟暗黑蠢动者有关。完全不知道该怎么让贝雷丝恢复神智的库罗德除了大声呼唤以外也没有别的办法，毕竟要让他拿出费鲁诺特去攻击贝雷丝不算一个选项。  
“贝雷丝！”  
巨龙下一个攻击的动作顿住了，随即又被库罗德身后跟来的军队吸引，但库罗德始终顽固地驾着飞龙挡在她的视线前，不让她有机会去攻击帕迈拉的军队。  
“老师，差不多可以收场了吧。”  
就像是一场豪赌，库罗德稳住飞龙，踩住脚蹬站起身，对着犹豫的巨龙张开了双臂，不管内心有多紧张，脸上依旧是坦然的微笑。  
他料到了贝雷丝不会攻击他，但出乎他意料的是她也没有变回来，而是展开了背上巨大的双翼，咆哮着起飞，迅速地离开了这块原战场。而那种飞行速度根本不是他能立刻跟上的。  
他回头对上跟来的纳戴尔的视线：“我先离开一下，你先带着剩下的人回迪亚朵拉去，和里刚家的人一起先处理现在的烂摊子。”  
纳戴尔苦恼得抓起了头：“小鬼……啊，是陛下，那陛下你又要去干什么呢？”  
库罗德强行无视了还在不停念叨的纳戴尔：“本来以为可以来打一场痛快的仗呢，这不是什么都不剩了吗。”  
“我去接芙朵拉的女王回家。”

飞龙的体力有限，从迪亚朵拉赶到加尔古•马库的路程被他强行压缩为一天不到。在大修道院门口降落时，一路上只得到最低限度的食水，基本没有休息过的飞龙几乎是把他甩下来的。就算是库罗德本人，在这样的长途跋涉之后也显得有些脚步虚浮，踉跄一下便立刻对上了冲过来迎接的门卫。  
“库……库罗德陛下！”门卫伸手扶住了有些虚弱的他，连珠炮般地汇报了起来，“有……有龙飞来修道院！西提司大人带着骑士团去支援迪亚朵拉，目前修道院内也没有多余的人能去查看情况，但是好在它并没有在修道院内引起骚动……”  
库罗德拍了拍尽职门卫的肩，朝马厩的方向走去，留下原地不知所措的门卫。  
“谢谢你的汇报，接下去就让我来处理吧。”  
既然没有在修道院内部，那么也就只能是在那个地方了。  
仿佛是参加跨芙朵拉大陆的耐力比试一样，库罗德把自己已经累得瘫在地上再也不肯动弹的飞龙丢给了门卫去照顾，自己则艰难地翻身上马，朝着修道院旧废墟赶去。

“为什么知道是我？”  
库罗德大摇大摆地走过去，一屁股坐在了蜷成了一团的巨龙身边，终于得以让自己酸软的大腿得以休息那么一会，他的眼睛一直黏在青色的巨龙身上。月光映在龙鳞上，反射出的光芒仿佛绿色的宝石，直刺进库罗德的眼底。  
“现在除了四圣人和蕾雅小姐以外，也不会有除了老师以外的龙出现了吧。”  
龙静静地趴伏在地上，巨大到可以卷起狂风的双翼轻轻覆在身体上，不可思议地结合了力量与轻盈的感觉。  
“再说了，这个颜色的话，也就只有老师了吧。”  
库罗德取下手套，缓慢地将手贴上了龙的鼻尖。  
贝雷丝动了一下，最终还没有把头扭开。  
“我差点杀了库罗德。”  
“但我在老师面前呼唤你的时候你并没有下手不是吗？”  
就算是龙形，库罗德依旧能从贝雷丝身上感到深深的悲伤，他也开始感到焦躁，无论如何，他也不想看到这样的老师。  
“那个时候，你和苏谛斯，都在叫我。”  
他们并不常提到那位女神的名字，就算是在帝国挑起战乱之前，贝雷丝也仅仅是提到苏谛斯为了从索龙的陷阱里拯救她不得已消灭了自己的实体与她合体。库罗德直到现在才意识到也许苏谛斯对贝雷丝来说不仅仅只是传说中的女神而已，而这一点她从来没能有机会跟任何人诉说过。  
“我好想他们。”  
“我在树林里看到了科洛妮艾，但是现在想想那也许是亚兰德尔公想让我失控做出来的幻象吧。”贝雷丝后撤了一些，从库罗德的掌下离开了，“要是没有苏谛斯的力量的话也许我就直接死在敌人的陷阱里了。”  
“也许我在失去意识的时候还杀掉了自己的士兵……”  
“消沉的话也该差不多了吧！”再也听不下去的库罗德忍不住打断了贝雷丝的话茬，也许这个时候站起来会更有气势一点，但是他实在是太累了，再说了站不站起来，在巨龙面前的差别也不是那么大。“你的士兵们都好好的活着，他们只是需要你去给他们好好解释一下为什么自己一个人丢下他们跑掉了。”  
“真是的，老师到底打算什么时候才变回来啊，巨龙是很帅没错，但是这样的话我不就没有办法抱住你好好安慰你了吗？”  
巨龙瞪大了眼睛，呆滞地看着面前的库罗德。就在他思考是不是自己说的有些过分时，龙的形体渐渐破碎成绿色的光点，一个身上沾着血迹和炭灰的贝雷丝重新出现在他眼前。  
被拥进怀里的贝雷丝也不客气，把整张脸都埋在了库罗德的颈窝里，再也忍不住的泪水和支离破碎的道歉还有倾诉都一起丢给帕迈拉的新王。  
“我好想他。”  
“那我们待会就去给他扫个墓吧。”而且好像并没有告诉杰拉尔特先生他的宝贝女儿被自己拐走了的消息呢。  
“亚兰德尔他们肯定趁乱逃走了。”  
“那我们一起去追查他们到底去哪里了，这次要把他们全都收拾掉。”  
“都怪库罗德非要我当国王，还回来的这么慢，要是我真的把你吃掉了怎么办？”  
“诶？我觉得我已经很快了啊，老师，我都说过你不会做出那种事情的啦，不需要担心啊。”  
面对贝雷丝越来越激动，越来越毫无逻辑可言的抱怨，库罗德也只能在她哭得有点打嗝的时候拍拍她的背，顺便又在额头上轻轻地亲上那么一下。

“那么我们也是时候该回去了吧，我的黎明之王？”  
“说实话我的腿有点麻了。”  
“其实我也是。”  
两个一直维持着跪坐姿势的人到现在才意识到不对，看着对方的脸一个没忍住便双双笑倒在地。  
黎明的阳光在驱散夜幕的同时将天空染成了淡紫，贝雷丝注视着难得能看到的朝霞，库罗德却一直注视着贝雷丝的侧脸，手指顺着草丛爬过去，抓住了比他小上一圈的那只手。

END


End file.
